


Talk to Me

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Lots of Crying, Miscommunication, it's happy I promise, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: And if you miss meTell me soAre you lonelyTell me soSay you love meTell me soHoney, let me knowTalk to meTill I press you close to meThen you'll seeWe won't have to talk at all





	

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is lyrics from "Talk to Me", a beautiful song from the musical Bye Bye Birdie! You can listen to it here --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rP2Y7O518Ns
> 
> Enjoy! <3

            “Dan…” Your words died in your throat as his long fingers ghosted down your jaw and slid to the back of your neck. You knew he could feel your pulse pound from his gentle touch, the heat radiating from your face, the way you shivered lightly. The corners of Dan’s mouth twitched into a small smile, and he leaned forward. Every inch of your mind was screaming at you that this was wrong, wrong, _wrong,_ but your body wouldn’t listen. Your eyes closed when his soft lips met yours and your hands grabbed at his jacket. His stubble scratched at your skin. It was all over too soon, and Dan pulled away from you, his eyes half lidded and a lazy smile stretching across his face.

            You stared at him for a long moment. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, you bolted, the office door slamming behind you.

* * *

 

            Mercifully, Dan wasn’t in the office the next day. At first you were worried it had something to do with what happened the night before, but Arin and Barry weren’t there either. When you asked Suzy where everyone was, she told you they were at a filming for a Ninja Sex Party video. You let out a small sigh of relief that you hoped she didn’t notice and sat down at your desk. You were still behind on editing. You’d meant to get caught up last night, but…you shook your head and put your headphones on, getting to work.

            It helped take your mind off of things. If you’d been doing Game Grumps episodes, you wouldn’t have been able to stand it, but thankfully you had a few Steam Train sessions to work with that Ross and Barry had done. You allowed yourself to be consumed by your usual routine, and several hours passed by without you noticing. You were so lost in your work that you jumped when Barry bumped the desk across from yours with his chair, causing the desk to collide with yours and rattle your mouse slightly. Barry apologized while trying not to laugh, and you glared at him playfully. Just as you were about to go back to work, you saw Barry wave at you out of the corner of your eye. You took off your headphones.

            “What’s up?” you asked.

            “Just wondering how things are going,” he said.

            “They’re fine,” you said with a shrug. “Almost done with the first session you guys did.”

            “Cool,” Barry said.

            You nodded and turned your gaze back to the screen, trying to decide if you wanted the endslate to say “subscribe” or “subscribble”. “How’d the shoot go?”

            “It was a lot of fun,” Barry replied with a smile. “They only needed me for a few shots, so I didn’t need to stay long.”

            You hummed to show you were listening. Subscribble won out this time.

            “Dan seemed a little out of it though.”

            You flicked your eyes up at him. He was looking at his screensaver with a crease in his brow and his hands shoved in his pockets. “What do you mean?”

            “He just seemed a little distracted whenever we weren’t filming. The director had to repeat himself a few times to get his attention. He seemed a little sad too.”

            “I hope he’s okay.” Your stomach was twisting itself so tightly that you felt nauseous.

            “Me too,” Barry said. “Do you have any idea what could be bothering him?”

            “No idea,” you lied. Barry huffed out a small sigh, and your guilt doubled. The back of your throat felt tight.

            “Alright,” Barry said. “I’ll let you get back to work.” You nodded, unable to speak at the moment. If he noticed anything strange in your expression, he stayed quiet about it. You put your headphones back on and finished the last episode of the session before diving right into the next one.

* * *

 

            _I’m sorry._

_Can we move past this?_

_It has nothing to do with you._

            You deleted every one of these messages directly after you typed them out. You groaned and laid back on the couch, letting your phone slip out of your hand and on to the floor. No matter how much you stared at it, the ceiling offered no answers. You’d managed to avoid direct contact with Dan for the past few days; one of you was always busy with editing or doing Grump sessions or filming a music video. The few times that you’d seen him, you’d been startled by the dark circles under his eyes and the tired slump to his shoulders. You never looked for too long, afraid to make eye contact. Everyone had started to take notice that something was up with Dan, and no matter how much anyone asked, he never said anything. You stayed quiet, your stomach twisting with guilt.

            You picked your phone back up from the floor, scrolling through your text messages with Dan. The two of you talked to each other almost constantly, both in and out of the office. He was at your apartment so much that you’d considered just giving him his own key. He was one of your closest friends, and the thought of losing him made your heart ache. You swallowed down your tears thickly, silently willing yourself not to cry.

            Dan hadn’t done anything wrong. Not by a long shot. You had both flirted with each other in the past, and while it made your heartbeat pick up and your stomach flutter, it had never crossed your mind that he’d meant anything by it. He was Dan, for God’s sake—attractive, adorable, someone who had thousands of women lusting after him. Why would he be attracted to you? You were no one important. Just an editor on the Game Grumps channel who people barely even knew by name. You sighed, your throat tightening and tears welling in your eyes as you typed out another message before deleting it.

            _I don’t want to lose you._

            You closed your eyes and sighed, pressing your phone screen to your forehead. This all hurt too much. You just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. Things were fine. Things were easy.

            You were startled by your phone going off, the vibration buzzing against your head. Your heart raced as it buzzed again and a second message from Dan popped up on the screen.

            _You’ve been typing and deleting things for the past half an hour._

_Talk to me._

You bit your lip. Your thumbs hovered over the keyboard as you stared at the screen, the cursor blinking impatiently. Ten minutes passed like this. Before you could think of anything to say, three dots popped up on Dan’s side of the screen, indicating he was typing. They disappeared, leaving three words in their place that made your stomach drop.

            _I’m coming over._

            You didn’t bother to argue. You wanted to see him anyway. Half an hour later, there was a knock at your door. Dan came in without asking, as was the custom. He just knocked to let you know he was there so you weren’t startled if you happened to turn the corner and see him in your kitchen pouring himself a glass of orange juice. You didn’t move from your spot on the couch, still staring up at the ceiling. The door clicked shut, his shoes thumped against the floor as he kicked them off, his socks scuffed against the carpet, and the couch dipped near your feet as he sat on the end of it. You could feel him looking at you.

            “Hey,” Dan said quietly after a beat of silence.

            “Hey,” you echoed.

            Silence fell again, the tension so thick that you felt it weighing on your chest.

            “So—”

            “I’m—”

            You both spoke at the same time. You sighed and sat up, still not looking at him. If you looked at him you would break.

            “You first,” he said.

            “I—” You took a deep breath to steady yourself. The back of your throat itched with unshed tears. “I’m sorry.”

            His fingers brushed against yours. “I’m sorry too.”

            You pulled your hand tight against your side, out of his reach. You tried not to imagine the hurt look on his face. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

            “I just don’t get it,” Dan whispered, his voice a little strained. “What happened? Why did—why did you run away?”

            You looked over at him, and your heart lurched. His eyes were glassy, his brow creased, and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. The circles under his eyes had gotten darker, and the brown of his eyes had gone from warm cinnamon to muddy water. You tried and failed to blink away the tears that were forming. Dan’s hand hung in the air, fingers curled as if he was going to cup your cheek in his palm and wipe the tear that had rolled down your cheek. After a moment of hesitation, he brought his band back down to the couch, curled into a fist at his side. You wiped your eyes with the back of your hand.

            “It’s not your fault, Dan,” you said. You mentally cursed your shaky voice. “It has nothing to do with you.”

            “Then tell me what’s wrong,” Dan said. “Baby, please.” The nickname slipped past his lips like an afterthought. You could almost see him wince internally.

            “Me,” you mumbled. “I’m what’s wrong.” More tears dripped down your face, and you could feel your nose begin to run. You looked away again, scrubbing your face with your palms.

            “What do you mean?” Dan asked. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

            “I—” Your voice cracked, and Dan grabbed your hand, biting his lip and blinking hard. “I don’t deserve you. There’s no way in Hell that I do.”

            “Who told you that?” he said, a sudden edge to his voice.

            “No one!” you said. “No one told me. I could figure it out for myself. Come on Dan, look at yourself. You’re so successful. You have NSP and Game Grumps and you inspire so many people and I’m just a nobody, I’m _no one,_ I hardly even matter. The only reason I’m not stuck working at some dead end minimum wage job is I know how to sync audio. I’m not an amazing creator, I’m not special, I’m just—” You gestured vaguely to yourself with your free hand and let it flop back down. You looked back at him for a moment, your tears dried on your face, your eyes still stinging. “I’m just me.”

            “You listen to me,” Dan said in a low, wavering voice, tightening his grip on your hand. “Don’t _ever_ fucking talk about yourself like that. Do you have any idea how much you mean to all of us? How much you mean to _me?”_ He brushed a lock of hair out of your face. “You’re amazing, baby. You make everyone laugh. You always know what to say to make someone feel better, no matter how shitty their day is. The room gets a little brighter when you walk in. You make all of our friends so damn happy. You make _me_ happier than I’ve been in a long time. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Who else would watch _The Last Unicorn_ with me over and over and listen to me talk about weird shit at three in the morning and let me come over whenever the fuck I feel like it, no matter what time it is?”

            He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing, tears swimming in his vision.

            “These past few days have killed me. I hate not talking to you. I hate not laughing at your stupid jokes. I hate not sitting next to you on the couch and watching TV while you read. I hate not trying to scare you while you’re editing just so I can see your face get all red and see your nose get all wrinkly when you get frustrated and glare at me.” He turned to fully face you on the couch, his long legs crossed, both of your hands in his. “I don’t want it to be like this anymore. I _can’t_ live like this for much longer. I love you.”

            “Dan,” you whispered. Your eyes began to water again.

            “I _love_ you,” Dan repeated, his voice close to breaking.

            You swallowed thickly. Your chest ached, but it felt warm at the same time.

            “Ah, shit,” he grumbled, wiping tears on his long sleeve. He sniffed and looked back at you. “Say something. Please.”

            “I love you too,” you said. His eyes brightened, and you let out a choked sob despite the smile on your face. You threw your arms around his neck, practically sitting in his lap, your face buried in his hair. Dan held you tightly, one hand carding through your hair. You could feel him shudder as he exhaled, and you held him tighter. He murmured your name and buried his nose in your hair, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

            “God, I love you so much,” you choked out. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

            “Shhhh,” Dan soothed as he pulled you fully into hip lap and rubbed circles into your back. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. We’re here now. That’s all that matters.” He held you as you cried, whispering words of comfort in your ear and kissing your forehead.

            “Stay with me,” you whispered after your tears had passed. “I want to be with you. Not in a sexual way or anything, I just don’t want you to leave.”

            “I’m not going anywhere,” Dan murmured. He laid down with you on the couch, and you pressed yourself as close to him as you could get. You tangled your legs together, and he wrapped his arms around you with you curled up against him and your face buried in his shirt. The thump of his heartbeat was soft and soothing in your ears, and combined with the steady rhythm of his breathing, it made your eyelids droop. The two of you fell asleep right there on the couch, his arms around you and his shirt fisted in your hands.

            You were never letting go again.


End file.
